


Crushed

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Jon wonders about life, M/M, More Suffering, Multi, OT3, Self-Harm, Suffering, did i mention suffer? no?, polyamory at some point maybe? idk yet, suffer, u will probably suffer greatly?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if it was Tom's life taken instead of Jon's? There would be no harpoon to stop Tord.





	1. Matt is his World

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the most depressing shit while writing this, so this may be all over the place as I slowly died inside...
> 
> Anyhow, this is the first fanfic I've ever written for anything ever. Maybe it won't be complete trash, lol.  
> I thought, "What if Jonny boy lived and Tom had died? HMMM" in the middle of a test in my US History class.., I thought about it the entire time, so I got some ideas.

Tom was sprinting down the hall, making a mad dash for the front door where his friends most likely were. Why was he fleeing? Oh- only because that stupid, untrustworthy Norwegian freak came back, and was now polka-dotting the walls with bullets from a massive robot beneath the house.  
Once outside, Tom turned around to see the robot flying around the house towards the front.  
"What is he doing!?", Edd shrieked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"Oh, only betraying us, like I said he would.", Tom retorted.  
Tord's voice boomed around the three as he spoke, "Hah! You thought I'd really come back to you losers? I only came back to get what I left behind.."  
"Tord, I-", Edd feels the world falling beneath his feet, everything was wrong "I thought we were your friends!"  
"Friends?", Tord cackles, "What would I need friends for?"  
Edd falls to his knees, looking up at the massive robot in the air.  
Tom finds one of those 'magic chairs' that had been thrown at him a few days prior. He grabs it, "Hey, sunshine lollipops!" and throws the 'magic chair' at the robot.  
...  
....  
Nothing happened.  
Tord laughed at Tom's pathetic attempt, "You'll have to do better than that, Thomas!"  
The robot's right arm aims towards the house, "Say 'hi' to Hell for me, Jehovah!", and the next thing Tom knows is a missile being shot right at him.  
He tried to move, to run away, but his feet were frozen to the spot. He felt like it was in slow motion- watching the projectile inch across empty space towards him, unable to move anything.  
Just as fast as it was shot, it hit Tom, taking the surrounding houses with it and knocking Edd and Matt away.  
"Edd? Edd, are you okay?", Matt said, peering at his friend through the dust, coughing.  
"Yes, but-", Edd scanned the area, trying to see something, anything, through the dust, "where's Tom?", his voice shook.  
Cold fear ran through Edd as he jumped up, pulling the ginger with him, to go find Tom.  
"So long, old friends!", Tord's voice echoed around as he started cackling again. The robot made off towards the horizon.  
"Edd, I-I think I found Tom..," Matt was standing at a heap of shredded blue hoodie lying limp on the ground.  
"N-N-No, this isn't real! It can't be," Edd fell to his knees, clutching the blood stained hoodie in his fists, "Tom, please, wake up!" He blinked tears from his eyes, trying not to cry.  
Matt, on the other hand, had already been grossly sobbing.  
An eerie siren echoed throughout the neighborhood. It took Edd a moment to realize it was most likely ambulance sirens. "T-Tom, you're going to be ok-kay! They're gonna h-help you, and e-everything will g-go back to n-n-normal!", Edd said, trying to smile through his tears. He failed.  
After what seemed like years, which was actually only minutes, the ambulance finally arrived, police cars at it's tail. There were a few ambulances. The paramedics jumped out and started gathering the wounded, some on stretchers. Edd half wondered how many of his neighbors he would never see again. Never hear again. No- don't think about that right now.  
Tom's limp form was put on a stretcher, and rushed over to the ambulance. Matt had to drag Edd to his feet, and pull him after Tom.  
Inside this particular ambulance appeared to be the worst wounded, Tom's by far the worst. I mean, he was hit in the face with a giant missile, after all. The other people, besides paramedics, looked like they just saw ghosts.  
They probably did.  
~~~  
Edd, Matt, and Tom were now at the hospital. Tom hadn't so as much twitched a finger since he was hit with the projectile. Matt was chewing on his knuckles, watching Edd, who was kneeling at the bed side, lost in thoughts that were starting to scare him.  
He remembered seeing their rivals outside, clustered around Jon. His arm had been dripping with blood. Cold, wet, blood. Edd half wished, bitterly, that it had been Jon who was hit instead of Tom. But that was selfish, and wrong. Why would he wish death upon anyone? Edd was a nice guy.  
"Edd? Edd, c-calm down!" Matt said, putting his hand on Edd's shoulder. He hadn't realized it, but he had started breathing really fast, almost to the point of calling it hyperventilation. He choked back a sob as he started slowing his breath.  
Tom would be fine, whenever something bad happened to them they were always fine afterwards. Like that time Tord and Matt were zombies, they somehow were fine after that! The thought comforted him, but only slightly. Now he wished Tord had stayed a zombie. He would be dead right now, and Tom would be alive.  
He decided to turn his attention to the little screen that showed Tom's heart beats. It had been pretty steady the majority of the time. It's okay, he's going to live. It's always okay.  
Edd didn't know how long he'd been watching the machine, until he realized it was starting to slow. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't do anything, and that made him angry.  
His friend was right there, right there, right in front of him, lying on a hospital bed. And he was dying. And he couldn't do anything but watch it go down, down, down...  
"Matt, h-he's not dying is he??"  
Matt didn't answer, instead covering his face with his hands. Edd desperatley grabbed Tom's hand, shaking it, "Tom, please! This isn't funny, wake UP!"  
Tom's hand was surprisingly cold. Cold and lifeless and limp.  
It felt like eternity, the sound of the machine happening less frequently as time dragged on. He barely noticed when a nurse had come in, not knowing what to do in this situation.  
Before they knew it, before Edd would ever be okay with it (which he'd never be), the most petrifying noise echoed throughout the room, down the hall. A loud 'BEEP' rang in Edd's head.  
"T-Tom?" He said quietly, as if that would wake Tom from some kind of sick trance. This was just some kind of demented joke, right? Wrong. Of course it didn't work, his friend was dead. Tom was dead. None of what he did mattered anymore. Never would anymore.  
Reality fell hard upon Edd, as he started crying again. He'd never cried this hard in his life. Tom was dead. He would never breathe, never be piss drunk, never laugh, never smile, never again would his heart beat. He was gone, and Edd didn't know what to do.  
Maybe he could plead with Satan, or Hades, or whoever the Hell lived down there. (HA, see what I did there- oh, sorry for ruining the moment, oops-)  
He would never hear his friend's voice again, and soon he would never see Tom again. The thought scared him.  
Why did Tord do this? Why?  
Why did he have to have such a kind heart? He wouldn't anymore, it was completely gone. Without Tom it didn't matter anymore, he didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore.  
If he had listened to Tom, and not let Tord back in their house after mysteriously showing up again, Tom would be alive, and they could be laughing, or they could be on another adventure of theirs, or stealing Matt's mirrors making Matt search far and wide to find them and watch as their friend found the last mirror.  
This was Tord's fault.  
All his fault. No.  
All Edd's fault.  
He let Tord in, and now they lost not only Tord, but Tom too. It wasn't fair.  
Edd was blind to everything happening around him, not noticing that Matt had him in a tight embrace as he cried, or the nurse's panicked voice talking to a doctor who had entered the room to late.  
Edd would never trust people again. Matt was the only person in the entire world he could trust now. He only had Matt, just he and Matt. Matt, Matt, Matt. Matt was everything now, Edd's everything, but Edd was nothing, had nothing. How does that work?  
Reality crushed Edd, crushing his heart with it. He held onto Matt like he was a lifeline, and he probably was.  
"This is all my fault." Edd whimpered into Matt's hoodie.


	2. The Hospital's Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon-Eduardo-Mark's POV on the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil "surprise" at the end :>  
> And holy shizzles, this one's like 3x longer than the previous chapter...

The ground was rumbling.  
"What the Hell is that!?", Eduardo shouted above the ear-shattering noise. He opens the curtains to look out the window.  
"What the Hell is that?", Eduardo repeated, watching a massive robot rising from beneath the neighbors house, while shooting at it. The ground trembled and shook, like an earthquake.  
Mark had a weird look on his face, as if someone threw coffee in his face (Idk, lol), and Jon was hiding behind him. Sorry, Jon, but you can't hide behind someone to stop the Earth from rumbling.  
"Come on, you idiots!", Eduardo said as he kicked the door open, running outside. The others followed.  
The three gaped at the how big the thing was, and they could hear the Norwegian's accent booming out of the robot, "Hah! You thought I'd really come back to you losers? I only came back to get what I left behind.."  
"What the hell are they doing now?", Eduardo half said to himself.  
Jon wandered closer to the fence, watching in a mix of silent horror and euphoria. Neither Eduardo or Mark seemed to notice, if they did they didn't do anything about it, letting their smaller friend slowly walk forwards.  
"Tord, I-", Edd feels the world falling beneath his feet, everything was wrong "I thought we were your friends!", Edd had fallen to the ground.  
"I don't think they're doing this for fun..,", Mark said, becoming captain obvious.  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
"Friends?", the Norwegian cackles, "What would I need friends for?"  
Jon was standing a good foot, or two, from the fence, watching the scene unravel. Eduardo and Mark were still standing in place, debating whether to stay or run.  
"Hey, sunshine lollipops!", Tom throws a cube at the robot which morphs into a chair. Strange.  
"Shit- Jon! Get your ass back over here!", Eduardo screamed at Jon as he saw a cannon-like arm raising on the robot. Jon was far to close.  
Tord starts to laugh again, "You'll have to do better than that, Thomas!".  
Eduardo's suspicions sadly came true, and the robot shot a missile towards the neighbors house. It came to fast for anyone to react to it, to even register what was happening, and then 'BOOM'.  
Eduardo had no idea where either of his friends were, there was to much grit in the air. He could barely see his own hand. He jumped a little when Mark was suddenly in his vision, pulling him off the ground.  
"Did you- He-" Eduardo gathers himself, "Jon was way to close to that, where the hell did he go?" He pushed any, and all, fear and concern to the back of his mind as he and Mark blindly blundered through the smokey haze.  
For all he knew, they could be walking away from the house.  
~~~  
Jon felt waves of heat rush past him, and he was suddenly flung backwards, smashing into the crumbling walls of his shared house. At first he was dazed, and couldn't tell up from down.  
His arm was wet. Cold and wet, sticky and gross. But he couldn't get up, for he was pretty sure a chunk of the roof was on him.  
He manages to wriggle out from beneath to piece of roof so that he's sitting on the rubble. His arm and shoulder slowly start to hurt as the adrenaline wears off, and it burns.  
Jon jumps a little when two silhouettes make their way through the foggy field, but relaxes once he recognizes Mark's voice, assuming the other had to be Eduardo.  
"Jon?"  
Jon opened his mouth, trying to say something, but had a coughing fit instead. Eduardo was suddenly knelt at his side, "Jon? Jon, say something, anything! Are you okay?"  
He was a little shocked when Eduardo suddenly cared about his well being. He managed to speak, "S-Something" He smiled and laughed weakly. He gasped as his chest started burning from the little laugh he just had.  
Eduardo was pulling on his right arm, his non-injured arm, to help him stand. Mark was a ways off, still clouded in the now dissipating cloud.  
Slowly, but steadily with Eduardo and Mark's help, Jon limps away from the house. By now the haze was gone, and they could see a massive creator where they had last seen their neighbor, Tom, standing.  
Jon reveled on how easily he could have ended up in that pit too. If the missle had been at a slight angle to the left, he'd be dead. If the chunk of roof had hit his chest or head instead of his arm, he'd be dead. But for once, luck went his way.  
Eduardo let go of his arm, but only after making sure he could stand without falling on his face. They heard sirens blaring in the distance, slowly getting louder.  
"Your arm will be okay.", Eduardo said to no one in particular, trying to reassure himself that his small friend wouldn't need amputation, or something.  
In the background they could hear muffled cries from their neighbors. That must mean that Tom wasn't doing to well. Jon hoped he was okay.  
Soon enough ambulances arrived, police trailing behind a little ways. Jon clung to Eduardo and Mark as they helped him make his way across the sooty grass.  
~~~  
Jon opened his eyes and panicked a little, until he saw the IV in his arm and realized he was safe at the hospital. He couldn't help but sigh in relief. His arm was propped up, and felt really stiff. If he tried to move the muscles at all, even tense them, a spike of pain would bloom in his chest and spread down to his finger tips. Ouch.  
He guessed he made some noise when he had done that, because Eduardo was suddenly there. "Hey, how you feeling?"  
A little anger built up in Jon's chest. Eduardo had treated him like complete trash before, but now that he was hurt, and had almost died, he cared. "I'm fine, but my arm hurts..,"  
He expected Eduardo to call him an idiot, because obviously his arm would hurt right now. Eduardo didn't say anything else, though.  
Where was Mark? Mark used to be the only person in the entire world that would listen to Jon, or give a single shit about his existence. But now Eduardo suddenly cared. Should he mention that? He didn't know.  
A doctor comes in, clearing her throat, "Your arm was badly injured, but give it a few months and it'll be back to normal.", she says cheerily.  
Jon sighs in relief, closing his eyes. He eventually drifts off, but his mind was still working overtime.  
If Jon had barely been injured, would Eduardo have even cared? If Jon had died, what would Eduardo do? He had said many times to his face that he wished Jon was dead. Be careful what you wish for, Eduardo, it almost came true.  
His troubled thoughts eventually subsided as he finally fell asleep again.  
~~~  
Jon wakes up a few hours later, Eduardo is asleep in a chair, but Mark is in there now. He's leaning against the door frame, staring down the hall.  
"Mar-", Jon's voice was raspy, "Mark? What are you looking at?"  
Mark jumped a little, not expecting Jon to suddenly be awake, "Nothing, really." He shrugs.  
A faint 'BEEP' echoes through the halls, followed by a scream, sending chills down Jon's spine. What was that? He didn't have the faintest clue.  
Mark looked disturbed, so it mustn't have been a good thing.  
Jon finds himself falling asleep again. Why was he so sleepy? He tried to will himself to stay away, he wanted to talk to Mark, but he passed out again.

~~~  
(About a month later, or so)  
Mark hadn't been in the room for the past weeks. Eduardo said that he was at their temporary apartment, making sure nothing went wrong there. Jon was relieved that they were still going to share a house. Sure, Eduardo was really mean to him, and Mark never really said anything in general, but they were his friends and he couldn't imagine living without them. He probably couldn't.  
A nurse walks in, and he hands Jon a solid cylinder of- Jon didn't know. It wasn't heavy, but not exactly light as air.  
"You should start stretching your arm more to loosen the muscles. You can use that," he gestures towards the cylinder, "to readjust your arm to weight." The man soon left, leaving Eduardo and Jon in the quiet room again.  
"You wanna work on that now?"  
Jon had been lost in thought, and gave Eduardo a confused look.  
"Work on lifting things." Eduardo sighs.  
"Uh, sure!" Jon shifts himself to an upright position, swinging his legs over the side of the hospital bed, swinging them slightly. "What should I be doing, though?"  
Eduardo was silent for a moment, as if thinking, "I dunno, I guess stretching your arm is a good way to start?" He shrugs, "I'm not a doctor."  
Jon waves his arm a little, a smile growing on his face. He could move his arm again! It really needed a good stretch.  
Eduardo couldn't help but smile a little as Jon started waving his arm around in the air, like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. It probably was for him, right now.  
"If you keep that up you'll turn into a bird."  
Eduardo smirked as Jon stuck his tongue out at him, "At least birds are cool!"  
Eduardo snorted, "You'd be a chicken."  
Jon pretended to look offended, "Then you'd be an ugly ostrich."  
Rolling his eyes at Jon's sad attempt at a come back (Idk if that counts as sad or not..,), he sits on the side of the hospital bed. "So, you just gonna keep flapping your arm like a chicken?"  
"Of course." Jon said, waving his arm more. Eduardo laughs.  
That was probably the first time Jon had ever heard Eduardo laugh without it involving the misfortune of others. Cool.

~~~  
(More time skip 'cause I'm not writing 2 months worth of stuff)  
Jon was finally able to leave the hospital. His arm was well enough now, he just had to be careful with it for another week, or two. Opening the door, he jumped into the car. He was so giddy that he was shaking like a kid on a sugar high.  
"Calm down there, you look like a time bomb." Eduardo says as he gets into the driver's seat.  
"Is Mark gonna be there?" Jon asked. He really wanted to see Mark again. He hadn't seen him in, what, two months? That's to long, in Jon's opinion.  
"Should be." How very informative. Thanks Eduardo.  
While they were driving, Jon's mind started to wander to 'dangerous' places'. It had been around two or three months since that whole robot thing happened, and he hadn't really thought about it since then. Now that he didn't have to worry about his arm, he actually could.  
He was so, so close to dying, he realizes. He wonders if Tom was still alive, and was about to ask Eduardo, but why would Eduardo know, or care?  
Jon sighs, looking out the window.  
They've been driving for a good half hour by now, and Jon's been running the events of the explosion through his head multiple times. He was analyzing it thoroughly, not wanting to miss anything he possible could.  
He suddenly gasps, startling Eduardo, "What happened to the robot!? It can't have just disappeared?"  
Of all the things Eduardo would expect Jon to say, that was certainly not it. He hadn't actually thought about what happened to that trigger happy freak after he blew up his own house. "I have no idea..,"  
Jon looked concerned, "But there hasn't been any reports of him appearing again. He's probably gone." Eduardo tried to reassure his worried friend.  
They finally reached the apartment. Jon hopped out of the car, nearly jumping up and down as he waited for Eduardo to hurry up. Soon enough they entered the apartment.  
Mark had been staring at the TV, spaced out, but he quickly turned to look at the pair as they entered the room. "How's your arm?" He absently asked.  
"A lot, lot better!" Jon replies, cheerily.  
"Welp, a house doesn't show itself." Eduardo says as he grabs Jon's arm, dragging him through the apartment to show him where everything was. Mark tagged along, a few steps behind them.  
They showed Jon his room last. The walls were pale blue in color, with a gray carpet. There was a picture of Jon and his father, though it was tattered at the edges. He picked it up, "That was one of the only things that survived the explosion." Mark informed him.  
Jon puts the broken picture back down on the table, and goes to fall face first on the bed, "I'm gonna sleep here for a hundred years."  
"What're you, Sleeping Beauty?" Eduardo chuckled at his bad 'joke'.  
Jon stared at him for a moment, "Maybe." He clambered onto the bed and shoved his head underneath a pillow.

~~~

It was night now. Mark's phone started violently vibrating on the table. He picked it up, and answered it, not caring for caller ID.  
"Hello?" a timid, yet tired, voice asked.  
"Hi." Mark said, unenthusiastically.  
"Uhm, this is Edd.., I was calling because I wanted to know if Jon was okay?" Edd said this as more of a question, than a statement.  
"He got back from the hospital today. He's completely fine now." Mark said, his gloomy mood immediately cheering up, "What about you guys?"  
"Oh-" Edd cut himself off for a few seconds, leaving Mark confused, "he's- Tom, he died not even an hour after he got to the hospital..," Edd trails off, as he starts sniffling.  
Mark covers his face with his hand, "That's unfortunate. What about you and that other guy? Matt was it?"  
"Matt had a black eye, and I'm dead inside." Edd laughed a little, but it quickly became sniffling.  
Mark was silent for a little while, thinking about what he was just told, "Well, I hope you'll get better soon." He says in a very monotone voice.  
"Y-Yeah, I don't think I w-will ever be okay a-again..," Edd hangs up.  
Mark was left confused, and a little concerned. Why had Edd hung up like that?

~~~

A week later, the three were sitting on the couch watching a crappy movie for the 'lols'. Eduardo and Jon had muted the movie and were voicing the characters themselves.  
"Oh no~" Jon says, immediately bursting out laughing at his ridiculous attempt at a female voice.  
"You dropped your sock, but I'm keeping it." Eduardo says as the man picks up the woman's hanker chief and stuffs it in his pocket.  
The man runs off, and the woman chases after him, "Get back here you filthy, uh, thief!"  
In actuality, the man was leading the woman towards a car.  
"Can I kidnap you, fair Jon?" Eduardo says as the man holds the door open for the woman.  
"Apparently you can!" Jon laughs as the woman gets in the car.  
Mark is staring at them like they're crazy, but he occasionally laughs with them.  
Some guy with a towel for a cape (idfk) runs over to them. He has boxers on over his pants. Jon and Eduardo are giggling like 9 year old girls in a Barbie store. (Idfk again)  
Mark decides to sacrifice himself for the greater good and says, "Either of you want a lollipop?"  
The room ensues with laughter, and snorting in Eduardo's case.  
Towel man throws the other man on the ground, "I said, do you want a lollipop?" The man is holding up a cellphone, pointing at it.  
"Nope, sorry. I got a 4 o'clock meeting with Hitler."  
"What the actual fuck, Eduardo." Mark has no idea where Eduardo comes up with this stuff.  
The woman steps out of the car, yelling at the towel guy, "And I got a date with Satan!" (Don't ask where I get this stuff from, lol)  
There's a knock the door (the real door), and Eduardo pauses the movie, glancing at the door. They let their laughter die down before Eduardo asks, "Who's gonna get the door?"  
Mark sighs and gets up, walking towards to door. He opens the door and sees Matt on the other side. He looks like he just went to Hell and back. Matt's face is flushed red from crying and his eyes were puffy.  
He sniffled, "C-Can I stay w-with you guys? I have n-no where else to go."  
Eduardo and Jon are watching from behind Mark at this point. Mark steps aside, letting the ginger in. "What happened to you?" Eduardo asks, looking uninterested.  
"I-I, no, he, EDD, Edd- h-he," Matt couldn't form a sentence at all with all his backtracking.  
"Know what, forget it. You can tell us once you can actually speak English."  
Jon hands Matt a tissue box, watching him worriedly.  
After awhile Matt had calmed down enough to make understandable speech, so he tried again.  
"Edd, h-he, uh" he didn't know how to say this lightly, so he didn't, "Edd's dead..,"  
Shocked silence fills the room until Jon asks, "What happened to him?"  
Matt grips the sides of his coat in his fists and looks down to the floor, "He killed himself." it was said just above a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about the formatting. Idk why it's doing that -3-
> 
> I know I literally posed the first chapter today, but my internet didn't like me, so all I could really do was write another chapter..  
> The farthest I got in thinking about this fic at school was Jon's bedroom, so everything after that was made up as I went. And that 'crappy movie' part only exists because this fic isn't supposed to just be death and suffering, lol. Idk if my humor is vastly different than the rest of humanity's, but it was kinda funny to me...


	3. Just in Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Edd's POV's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These just keep getting longer and longer.., oops-
> 
> About the formatting, I'm just going to leave it even though it annoys me so bad. It'd take, like, an extra 15 minutes to fix the formatting on these increasingly longer chapters......  
> Also, if you couldn't tell, I come up with terrible chapter names :D

Tom was gone. To Matt, it felt like he had barely known Tom, which was probably true due to certain memory eraser guns, and now he was gone. Next thing he knew, he had a bawling Edd in his arms, snot running from his nose. He held onto Edd tight, silently promising that he would never leave abruptly like Tom had. Not that Tom exactly had a choice, oh well.  
It took a long time for Edd to stop crying, at least enough so that he didn't have to choke every time he tried to breathe. Matt silently blamed the doctors and nurses who had joined them in the room.  
Eventually, after a lot of failed reassurance, Matt was able to get Edd out of the hospital. They needed a game plan now. Where would they go? Where ever they went, they'd have to walk.  
He gave this a try, "Edd, what do we do now? Where do we go?"  
Edd was silent for a moment. He turned his head towards Matt as he spoke, "I guess the best we can do right now is a hotel." Edd's voice was raspy.

~~~

The two were climbing the stairs towards the hotel room. Edd fumbled with the key card until it finally worked, he pushed the door open and they stepped inside.  
It had a 'classic' hotel look- two beds, a couch, TV, very small kitchen area, world's smallest bathroom, even smaller closet, and a microwave,. That was pretty much it. Better than nothing, right? Yeah.  
Edd let himself fall onto the couch. You could barely call it sitting at that point. Matt sighed a little to himself, "You going to be okay if I go to the store real quick? 'Cause I'm starving."  
Edd laughed a little, Matt wasn't sure if he had actually laughed at all. "Of course, I'll be fine. You go ahead, Matt."  
Matt leaves the hotel, and walks down the street.

~~~

Matt had just left the hotel. He told him he'd be fine, but it was hard to keep that promise. Every time he blinked he could still see the bright light from the explosion, or the mangled, blood soaked hoodie, or the lifeless heap of Tom on the hospital bed.  
You know how sometimes when it's silent you can hear a faint ringing? Edd used to welcome that sound, but now it reminded him of that machine that had pronounced Tom dead.  
Edd shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He promised Matt, he wasn't going to break it now. Was he? He hoped not.  
He absently grabbed his phone and scrolled through the shared group chat between he, Tom, and Matt.

Tom: u wana steal matts mirrors?  
Matt: you know i can see what you're saying, right???  
Tom: it makes it better  
Matt: i'll just hide all my mirrors then! :D  
Tom: k have fun  
Tom: dont cry when u lose them thats youre problem  
Edd: It's your not youre  
Tom: thats also /your/ problem  
Matt: haha, tom can't english  
Tom: as you fail  
Edd: Shh u 2, mirrors don't get hidden by themselves!  
Matt: EDDDONTYOUDARE  
Edd: I dare  
Tom: he dares  
Matt: i hate you two so much right now  
Tom: aw thx i hate you to  
Edd: It's too not to :3  
Tom: dude stop being the grammar police  
Edd: No

Edd remembers this was the last time Matt had mirrors hidden from him, about a month ago or so. He laughs a little remembering Matt's face when he had finally found all his stupid mirrors. Now he was looking at the last texts they had sent-

Tom: where the hell are u guys  
Matt: being fabulous  
Tom: matt that doesnt make sense  
Edd: We're at the store  
Edd: Tord convinced Matt that the president was speaking to him on a banana  
Tom: ha  
Matt: i swear i heard the president!!  
Edd: The president wouldn't use a banana to talk to you though  
Tom: y do u guys even like Tord  
Edd: Tom! he's our friend, we can't just turn him down after he came all that way  
Matt: who's tord  
Tom: he showed up at the door in the middle of the night  
Matt: todd?  
Edd: So you'd leave him outside in the cold?  
Matt: guys seriously, what are you talking about  
Matt: guys  
Matt: guys  
Tom: shut up matt  
Tom: yes id leave him outside all the time if i could  
Matt: you shut up  
Edd: Hm, okay then  
Matt: guyssssssssss who's tord  
Edd: I'm gonna make you talk to Tord when we get back :3c  
Tom: y  
Matt: WHOSTORD  
Edd: Tord is standing right next to you, Matt  
Edd: Because you two need to get along and i'm not kicking Tord out  
Tom: fine but it wont go well  
Matt: what  
Edd: I'll make sure it doesn't go badly  
Matt: there's no one standing next to me??  
Tom: wtf r u going on about now matt  
Matt: edd said todd was next to me but i dont see anyone  
Tom: tord  
Matt: tord isn't there though  
Edd: He's the guy standing between us......  
Matt: OH  
Matt: that's tord?  
Tom: matt u idiot  
Matt: tom you idiot  
Edd: Clam down people, no need to get salty  
Tom: SHH ur jokes give me headaches  
Edd: You sure it's not from drinking?  
Tom: whatever  
Matt: what  
Edd: We're gonna go home now before Matt forgets everything ever  
Tom: right  
Matt: what

Edd remembers this whole conversation very clearly. He, Matt, and Tord had been at the store. Tord handed Matt a banana, Matt talked to the 'president', and then when the three were leaving Tord ran off ahead... He had this planned from the beginning.

~~~

Matt was walking back up the stairs towards he and Edd's hotel room. Once he was in he threw the bags that had been in his arms on the small counter in the 'kitchen' area. He was to tired to put anything anywhere, so he sat on the couch next to Edd.  
Edd was still scrolling through the group chat, occasionally giggling. At least he wasn't crying anymore.  
"Do you think it's bad that I wished Jon had died instead of Tom?" Edd asked out of no where. The gears in Matt's head were turning.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Jon had been really, really close to the explosion. He was by the fence."  
"Oh,"  
"Maybe he did die."  
Matt was very confused, "Why would you want Jon to die? He's a pretty nice guy when Eduardo's not bossing him around. I think. I can't remember."  
"Never mind.., I'm just being selfish." Edd mumbled and turned his attention back to his phone.  
Matt sighs, "Okay then. I'm going to go to bed."  
"'Night, Matt." Matt collapses face first on one of the beds.

~~~

It had been a month or two, and Edd and Matt were still staying in the hotel. It felt a little like solitary confinement, if you asked Edd.  
Edd was sick of wondering what happened to Jon, so he was going to find out. After some problem solving he had Mark's number, pressed 'talk' on the screen (tbh idk how cell phones work LOL), and waited.  
Mark picked up the phone, "Hello?" he says tiredly.  
"Hi." Mark seemed so happy to be talking to Edd right now.  
"Uhm, this is Edd.., I was calling because I wanted to know if Jon was okay?" He didn't know if he really cared if Jon was alive or dead, so he said it as a question.  
"He got back from the hospital today. He's completely fine now. What about you guys?" Mark seemed to cheer up.  
"Oh-" What does he say? 'Tom died, but I wish it had been Jon.' didn't seem like the best thing to say. "he's- Tom, he died not even an hour after he got to the hospital..," Edd trails off a he wonders why he's even telling Mark this.  
"That's unfortunate. What about you and that other guy? Matt was it?" Wow. You've been neighbors for how long, Mark? And you can barely remember Mark's name. He didn't really seem to care that Tom was dead either, what a jerk. It could have been Jon, then he'd care.  
"Matt had a black eye, and I'm dead inside." he started laughing, but it quickly turned into sniffling. It went completely silent on Mark's end. Mark was never someone who was good at comforting, let alone someone who's practically a stranger.  
"Well, I hope you'll get better soon." He doesn't care, you can tell so in his monotone voice.  
"Y-Yeah, I don't think I w-will ever be okay a-again..," He hangs up so he could avoid more awkward conversation with Mark.  
Edd sat on the couch for awhile in silence, watching Matt's sleeping form on one of the beds. He wouldn't be surprised if Matt was suddenly dead. Wait- why would he ever think about that? He didn't know, and ignored it. He was slowly drifting into sleep.

~~~

(Here, have a dream.)  
Edd was walking down the hall towards the living room. He was holding a can of cola. Ringo was brushing against his legs, threatening to trip him while he tried to walk. He bent down and picked up the pesky feline, bringing him with him into the living room.  
No one was in there, but the TV was on. Strange. He sat down on the couch, sipping on his cola, while Ringo kneaded his lap with his tiny claws. After a good five minutes, or so, Ringo finally settled down, lying on Edd's lap.  
The front door was suddenly flung open, a determined Tord coming into view. He saw Edd, and his expression became confused. "How did you get here so fast?"  
Edd was confused too, "What do you mean? I've been here the whole time."  
Tord shook his head, "You and Matt were behind me, we were leaving the store, and I ran ahead. How'd you get here so fast?" He repeated his original question.  
Edd's eyes widened in realization, this was when Tord had got into the robot and blew up everything he ever knew and loved. He stood up, Ringo jumping off his lap in surprise. "Why did you run ahead like that?"  
Tord was surprised at the anger in Edd's voice, "W-What do you mean?"  
Edd stomped over to Tord, getting in his face, "I know what you're going to do, don't deny it!" he was yelling at Tord now, "You were gonna go get some giant robot and blow us all up! You were gonna kill Tom and Ringo, and a bunch of our neighbors!"  
Tord had been stepping backwards as Edd advanced towards him. He was stuck between an upset Edd and the wall by the opening to the kitchen. "Why would I ever do that to you guys? You're my friends! Except Tom..." he muttered that last part to himself, giving Edd a toothy smile.  
Edd jabbed his finger at Tord's chest, "You can't deny anything, because I know what you're going to do! You're just- You're just some psychopathic freak! You came back to try to kill us! What is wrong with you?"  
Tord's expression was unreadable, and he didn't respond.  
Tom was suddenly there, heading towards the sound of his friend's voice, "Hey Edd, wh-" he stopped, examining the scene in front of him. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm putting a stop to this psychopath's lunacy!" Edd was surprised at how mean he was being. But Tord deserved it. He was going to kill Tom, and he had before.  
"Oh?" Tom questioned, raising an eyebrow questioningly.  
Tord shoved Edd away from him, "Edd, where did you ever get this idea from? Why would I try to blow you up?" he was visibly nervous.  
"Blow us up- Edd, what's going on?" Tom cautiously stalked over towards Edd and Tord.  
"Tom, he's going to blow up the house! He's trying to kill us." Edd turned around to face Tom. In all honesty, he hadn't expected to actually see Tom, despite he was hearing him talking. He stared dumbfoundedly at Tom for a few seconds, before he realized he was staring in the first place.  
Edd whirled around to face Tord again, jabbing his finger at Tord with every word, "I'm kicking you out. Leave." Edd could practically feel the triumphant smirk from Tom as they watched Tord slide away from Edd.  
"Alright.., I just need to get something and I'll be on my way."  
Edd stared after Tord as he ran down the hall. What the hell was that supposed to mean?  
Oh.  
The ground started shaking violently. Even when he knew what was going to happen, he couldn't prevent it.  
Edd and Tom stared out the window, appalled, as a robot rose from the ground. They could see Tord smiling behind the glossy glass of the robot. It started all over again-  
The robot was shooting at the house, towards Edd and Tom's general direction. They both ran towards the door, throwing themselves outside. Edd spun around, staring at Tord in horror as the robot flew up and over the house, now facing them.  
Edd clenched his fists, and screamed at Tord, "WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I thought- I thought we were your friends!"  
Tord's laughter echoed around, haunted Edd, "Friends? What would I need friends for?"  
"Hey! Sunshine lollipops!" Tom had thrown the chair at Tord, just like before. He knew what was about to happen, and he couldn't do anything.  
Tord laughs as the chair skims harmlessly off his robot. He raises the arm of the robot, "Goodbye, Jehovah!" and out came the missile, straight towards Tom.  
The explosion was jarring, violently throwing Edd off to the side. The dust cleared quickly, unlike the last time he went through this, and there was a massive crater. He didn't want to look, but his brain forced him to. In the pit was a mess of blue and red. "TOM!"  
Edd didn't bother running down there like before, it would only make him hate everything more. "So long old friends!" Tord laughed as his robot started flying off.  
"I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND." Edd whipped his head around, to see Tom standing with that harpoon gun of his. He shot it at Tord's robot. The robot made dangerous sounding creaks and zapping noises as it lurched backwards in mid air.  
Another explosion, at least ten times worse than the last. The robot exploded, and there was no way Tord lived. Edd had been knocked down again. He jumped to his feet, remembering who had just shot off that harpoon.  
Tom looked like he was about to collapse as Edd ran over to him, crushing him in a hug. "Tom, oh my god, you're alive!? I thought you were dead. I don't what I'd have do-"  
"Shut up Edd, you sound like my mother." Tom said, jokingly.  
Edd forced himself to stop crushing Tom. Now that he could actually see Tom, he noticed Tom's shoulder was a mess. At least he was alive.  
Wait- "Tom, I saw someone in the crater," he pointed towards it. "and thought it was you..," He trailed off as his brain inserted the missing piece of the puzzle. It could only be Jon. His suspicions confirmed when he heard Eduardo and Mark's voices from that direction.  
Edd turned his attention back to Tom, "I can't believe you're still alive." He leaned closer to Tom. "Do you think that explosion was enough to kill that Tordroach?" (Totally didn't just call Tord a cockroach..)  
"There's no way he survived that." Edd hoped so. A sudden thought smashed its way into his head, "Wait- where's Matt!?" he was looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the ginger. Tom started looking around too, not that you could do much 'looking around' in a pile of rubble and dust.  
An image came into Edd's head, like a memory. Matt lying in the crater. But that didn't make any sense, Jon was supposed to be in that crater. His mind panicked as he decided to check, just in case. Just in case Matt was there. Just in case he had missed something crucial.  
He walked to edge of the crater, looking towards the center. Sure enough, Matt was now the one lying there, a crimson pool around him.  
How? Jon was there, Matt hadn't even come 'back' from the store, how was he suddenly here? He never found out-

~~~

Matt had woken up in the middle of the night. He rolled over, facing the hotel door. He could see Edd's sleeping face illuminated by his phone. He looked really scared. "He better not end up with some sort of trauma.." Matt whispered to himself as he crossed the room.  
He shook Edd's shoulder to wake him up. Edd nearly jumped out of his skin. "Matt? But- You were just- You're supposed to be dead. I saw you!"  
Matt scrunched up his face in confusion, "Dead? Well, I'm perfectly fine and standing in front of you."  
Edd was slowly calming down now. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"  
Edd started crying, he had Tom back, he thought it was real, but it was just a dream. And Matt would have been dead if Tom was alive. This was so unfair. Edd calmed himself down.  
"I-I had a dream about that robot. Tom was alive, and he blew up Tord, but you were the one who died instead." Oh.  
"Edd, you need to stop thinking about that, it's not helping you at all."  
"How could I possibly stop thinking about it? Tom died because of it! And Tord betrayed us!"  
"I know, but I don't think it's a good idea to dwell on it for this lo-"  
"So you're going to forget the fact that Tom died? That Tord is still out there?" Edd was getting mad again.  
"I never said that! All I said was to stop thinking about it, not forget it."  
"It's not that easy, Matt! I can't simply stop thinking about Tom! Especially since I watched him die and did nothing."  
"You couldn't have done anything."  
"Yes I could have!"  
"Edd, you need to move on. I'll be doing just that, and I'll do something useful."  
Edd didn't say anything after that, and Matt stormed back to the bed he had been on before.

~~~

Matt had left the hotel room awhile ago. Perfect. Now all Edd had to do was figure out some way to open the window and get rid of the screening.  
He was digging through cabinets, looking for something to do just that. He was also lost in more thoughts.  
Matt clearly didn't give a shit about him anymore. He didn't have Matt anymore, he was truly alone in this world, and he wasn't going to deal with it any more. His solution? Jump out of the window in the hotel room. Good thing he wasn't afraid of heights..  
Edd had to settle for using a butter knife. He struggled with the window, using the utensil to help pry it open. The noise it made when it finally opened was satisfying. Now there was just the screening and he could forget about everything.  
It turns out butter knives are really terrible at this (Idk if that's true or not). It took him a long time to get the stupid screen off. He threw it out the now empty space in the wall, down to the streets below.  
He had the decency to walk back to the tiny kitchen and place the knife back in it's proper placement. Good job, Edd.  
Walking back to the window, he clambered onto the window sill, swinging his feet around so that they were dangling over the people peacefully walking below. He stood up, using the sides of the window for support, and-

~~~

Matt unlocked the hotel room. The first thing he saw was Edd. Standing in the window. "E-Edd? What are you doing?"  
Edd stiffened and turned his head, "Matt..," he choked out, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this, I need to see Tom again."  
Matt was slowly walking towards Edd, as if if he walked to fast he'd send Edd to his death. "Why?" He carefully asked.  
Edd turned his back on Matt, "B-Because I love him, Matt, and he never knew, and never will know." With that, Edd let himself fall down to the pavement below.  
Matt ran to the window, "EDD!"  
It went in slow motion. He was slowly falling towards the ground. Also in slow motion, he heard Matt's scream, and people were turning their heads to look at him as he plummeted. Some of them started screaming too.  
"I'm sorry, Matt. I'm sorry."  
He hit the ground, blood spraying any direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep unintentionally listening to real depressing songs while writing these, oopsies. I notice they really effect my writing... For the next chapter I'm gonna try to keep the suffering to a minimum. Key word, "try".
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about maybe giving Tord a POV and adding in Paul and Patryk? Idk about that yet since I hadn't originally intended on it. If I did do it though, Tord would be Mr Pyscho and Paul and Pat would be forced to do whatever he said, whether they agreed with it or not.
> 
> Also, also, I honestly didn't expect this many people to read this terrible fic within it's first two days. About 80 people in two days, holy crap. Thank you guys so much xD


	4. E, M, J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's POV  
> Tord and Paultryk POV's have been added  
> No sufferinggg (I think, I don't remember..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I notice that about half the time when I type "Patryk" I end up typing "Patyrk" instead, so sorry if I failed at spelling Pat's name a million times x'D  
> AND LOOK, I fixed the formatting :DD
> 
> Fun Fact: While writing this the short Tord POV and Paultryk POV's were solely going to be this chapter, but it was to short, and I had about half of what would have been Chapter 5 done, so I squashed the Matt POV at the top of this.......

Matt grips the sides of his coat in his fists and looks down to the floor, "He killed himself." it was said just above a whisper, "And it was my fault."

The room went quiet, mixed with not caring that Edd was dead and shock. The four stood (or sat, in Matt's case) in complete silence for a long time, daring someone to break it.

Eduardo cleared his throat, awkwardly, "Er- what a shame. How'd he die?" Matt glared at him. "He jumped out of our hotel room's window."

Eduardo tried to not laugh, "Did he- Did he splat like a pancake?" but failed and burst out laughing at his own 'joke'. No one else was laughing, though.

Jon went in search of a box of tissues, punching Eduardo's arm while walking past. He picked up the box and tossed it on the couch, while Eduardo slowly stopped laughing.

"It's not funny, you know. It's not funny at all." Matt pointed out. "...And no, he didn't turn into a pancake."

Eduardo almost burst out laughing again, but managed to stop himself this time. "What a shame."

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Matt muttered, mostly to himself.

"S' not my fault your stupid friend jumped out of a window. Least he could do was be a pancake, I mean, come on. It's common sense." Matt stared at Eduardo incredulously.

~~~

Matt, although question this choice, was living with his old neighbors. He didn't have anywhere else to go, after all. If he had another place to go, he'd be out the door in T-minus 10. He'd been there a few days, maybe a week, now.

He was learning a lot about Eduardo, Mark, and Jon that he had never known before. I mean, that would make sense since he'd never lived with them before.

Eduardo was by far the most annoying thing on the planet, in Matt's opinion. He'd find the lamest excuses to yell at people. Or he'd simply yell at you because he wanted to. He remembers he used to always be a total jerk to Mark and Jon, but they had stayed around him for some reason. Matt had no clue why, nor did he really care.

Mark was usually really quite, and when you were talking to him, you were the only one talking to him pretty much. Unless it was Jon.

Jon was clumsy and confused all the time. He was the nicest of the three, though he couldn't say much about Mark. Jon was childish at times, and at others tried to be 'scary like Eduardo' which never worked in his favor.

These three were the complete opposites of he, Edd, and Tom. Matt was loud, Mark was quite. Edd was nice, Eduardo certainly was not. Tom gave no shits and could be mean sometimes, and Jon was usually really happy. Matt thought this was kind of strange. Did this mean there was an opposite of Tord out there? 

He didn't give that much thought before Eduardo jumped on the couch, scaring Matt out of his thoughts. He looked at Eduardo, expecting him to want something from him due to his dramatic entrance, but Eduardo didn't so much as glance in his direction.

"What was that about?" Matt decided he didn't like the silence. In a battle between silence and talking to Eduardo, Eduardo would win, apparently.

Eduardo was purposely ignoring the ginger. Fine, forget him then. Even Mark was better company than Eduardo, and that's saying something. Matt sighs, getting up and off the couch.

Now what should he do? Eduardo was being an ass, he had no idea where Mark was, and Jon was, well, always a little too happy for Matt.

Despite that, Matt went in search for Jon, finding him in his room. He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked him, confused.

Jon looked over at Matt, a bit startled, "Oh- Uh- Just thinking about things.." Matt could have sworn Jon's face had turned a little red, but it was gone before he could process it.

"Okay then.., Eduardo's ignoring me again, and I don't know where Mark is, so I went to find you." 

"Don't let him get to you. If he sees he's upsetting you, it'll only egg him on. Believe me, I know."

"Oh! Speaking of that, Eduardo used to be a complete jerk to you, and Mark, why did you stay with him all those years?"

Jon shifts a little, "Well- u-uh, he's my f-friend! I could never leave him." He looks a little nervous, but Matt doesn't notice. He's Matt after all, what did you expect

"Oh, okay." Matt seemed content with that answer. He walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge. The two sat in silence for a little while.

"Hey, Matt?" Matt turns to look at Jon, "What was Tom like?"

"Oh, Tom? He was a complete opposite of you, actually! He was always drunk and grumpy. He stole my mirrors, he and Edd both did this, and he could be really annoying sometimes. But he was still a good friend!" 

Matt hadn't stopped to breathe yet, "He always hated Christmas, and on one Christmas he was on the roof with a bazooka so he could shoot down Santa's sleigh! He was really drunk though." The chatterbox finally stopped to breathe.

"Oh, wow! I didn't think anyone hated Christmas." Jon comments, before Matt can puke another tidal wave about Tom at him again.

"If he could, he'd probably go back in time and stop that Jesus guy from dying, which would mean no Christmas."

Jon laughed a little, "It sounds like he hated a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, but not in a bad way? If that makes sense. The only things he liked was Smirnoff, his bass, Susan, and hating things."

"I guess it makes sense."

They were silent for a little while again, "Have you ever noticed that you, Eduardo, and Mark are complete opposites of Tom, Edd, and me?"

Jon thought about that for awhile before responding, "I didn't really think much of it until now. That is kinda weird."

"It's it makes sure we can't get along with out opposite, at least not very well." Matt looked confused, "Tord never had an opposite, does that mean there's a nice Tord out there some where?"

"I don't know. This is confusing, let's talk about something else." Matt nodded his head in agreement.

~~~

"When do you think he's getting back? He's been gone for awhile."

"He's fine. His ego's bigger than the world, and he is expected to come back in a giant death machine, practically."

Two men were leaning on a wall. They both had long, blue coats on. One had his open, with a red sweater beneath it, a white "X" with it. The other had his closed. Both had guns slung over their shoulders. Quite a soldier-y look, if you ask me.

"I guess you're right." he sighs, dragging his gaze towards the end of the hall the two were in. "He's been gone longer for more complicated things than retrieving some robot."

~~~

"Paul! Patryk! Get your asses over here." An angry Norwegian accent echoed through the halls. Within moments the two pilots had appeared.

"Red Leader, you're back. Did your plan go well?" Patryk asks.

"Sure did. Plus I got to blow some people up in the process." Tord laughs.

"Sounds like a blast." .........  
No, bad Paul, don't make puns.

"I recommend you stop while you're ahead." Tord doesn't look amused.

"Okay.." Paul shuffles his feet awkwardly.

Tord clears his throat, and continues, "Any how, seeing that the robot had been under a house in a secret room for years, it's not doing to well." Tord pauses, "Meaning that until it's fixed, which will probably take awhile, we haven't got much to do."

The two pilots nod, as if on a silent que, and they wander off who knows where. Tord sighs to himself, turning to make his way to his office. The hell was he supposed to do while that stupid robot was being fixed? Here's some of his ideas:

Slowly take over the world by paying politicians and world leaders to do whatever he wanted, and then in probably 7 years he'd control the whole world, no one noticing or suspecting a thing. (References are great, I wonder how many people know what this's from..)

Threaten to burn down an entire city.

Cause global warming.

Make pandas go extinct.

Make everything go extinct, leaving the superior, and only, race as dung beetles.

Build a time machine and mess up the past. Maybe cause a paradox while he's at it..

Who was he kidding, these ideas were terrible, and most made no sense at all.

~~~

Paul was sitting next to Patryk, who had his head on the table.

"Ugh, do you think Red Leader will ever /not/ want to kill something?" Patryk asked him, his voice muffled by the table.

He thought about that for a moment, "He seemed pretty happy when he said he blew stuff up, so... probably not."

"How did we get stuck in this mess? This place is so messed up."

"Yeah.."

Patryk lifted his head off the table, now looking at Paul, "Sometimes I think we're the only people here who aren't total psychos. No one else seems to see how wrong any of this is."

Paul slowly nodded his head in agreement, "Do you.., Do you ever think what it would have been like if we didn't get stuck here?"

"Definitely. We could be actual people not having to hide from the rest of society and sworn to secrecy by some lunatic who's about to destroy the world." Patryk sighs.

"You know, we've never actually tried getting away from this place before. That's always a possibility."

"Remember that other guy who tried? He was dead not even a month later."

"I, personally, think being killed because we're free is better than being killed for a huge hand in destroying the world." Paul wished they could leave, simple as that, and leave this stupid place behind.

"I guess so."

The two turned their attention as someone walked around the corner, looking really pissed off. The stranger immediately saw them, "There you two are! You're supposed to be somewhere right now, you know. If I were you, I'd get there before Red Leader finds out." And he left as soon as he came.

Patryk groaned dramatically as he dragged himself to his feet, grabbing Paul's hand to drag to his feet as well. "Guess we should probably go before we regret it."

Paul grunts as a response as he follows Patryk down the winding halls. How did anyone know how to get anywhere around this damn place?

~~~

It was later now, and Paul and Patryk were making their way towards a big, metal door. You needed a password to get in, and very few people here knew it. How special. They were sent in here to retrieve old, almost forgotten, files for Red Leader.

Patryk sighed as he entered "1-2-3-4" as the password. What a secure password that is. How had this vault never been broken into?

The door slid open, creaking, as it hadn't been opened in a month or so now. "What are we even looking for?" Paul muttered as they walked into the dark room.

"I think Red Leader said, 'E, M, and J' and that we'd know when we found it. What I do know, though, is that it's in a big folder."

"How helpful. We'll be in here all night, I'm sure."

After some rummaging around, and boring reading of forgotten projects, Patryk found a really old, dust covered folder. It was really thick. He swiped his hand over the top, coughing a little as a thick cloud of dust came off of it. Ugh, Red Leader really needs to clean this place out sometime.

"Hey, Paul, I think I may have found it?" Paul wandered over to Patryk, covered in dust. Patryk opened the folder, revealing three more folders labeled, a green 'E', a purple 'M', and blue 'J'.

Paul stood by Patryk's side, as they opened each individual folder, skimming through it. Each folder had a picture of a young man in it, each given a numeric code. They closed the folders, and headed back outside the room to deliver it to the Red Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK LIKE ALL DAY TO WRITE -SCREAM-  
> Okay, so, I've been uploading a chapter every day, and it takes me at least an hour and a half to write a decent sized one. Tomorrow I have school again, so Idk if I can manage one chapter per day/night. I think it'll probably be one chapter every two days for school days, and (hopefully) one on weekends?
> 
> There's a real spoopy twist I thought of in the middle of writing this. I had been talking to my Google+ friend, Jon Bowley, and I got the idea, lol.  
> I gave a little information about it in one of the Paultryk POV's. It's a little subtle, but you may be able to figure out a little of it. I've never seen this anywhere, and I'm real pumped about this, ohmylordy
> 
>  
> 
> (The reference I mentioned was from Teen Titans GO... :C )


	5. Test Delta 0002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, Mark, Tord POV's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, most of this chapter was written on a tablet, so sorry if there are more mistakes than normal, cause autocorrect is mean??
> 
> I wonder how OOC this is slowly probably becoming? I can't tell at all if it's been OOC at all in the first place, lol  
> AND FORGIVE M E, I can't write fluff to save my own life

Matt had been in their house for quite some time. He had managed to become friends with both Jon and Mark. Eduardo, though, he didn't really know what to think about him still. I mean, he's an extra jerky piece of beef jerky. (That sounded kinda weird? Just me? k)

Everyone, except Eduardo, was lazily sitting on the couch, watching the news, "There have been recent sightings of groups of people all wearing the same thing. The authorities can't confirm anything yet, but these groups of people are always around crime scenes."

A picture of a few people was shown on screen. They all wore blue coats, with red accents. "The latest sighting of these people were around the crime scene of the murder of Dr. Andreyev, world renown activist." (OH BOY, MORE SPICY REFERENCES NO ONE WILL GET)

"That's kind of suspicious..," Jon was thinking about this in great detail, probably to much detail. "Yeah," Mark agrees.

"They seem familiar.., vaguely familiar. I think I've seen people like this before." Jon and Mark turn to look at Matt in question.

"Back when- uh, the houses exploded..," Matt pauses for a moment, "I saw a couple of people like this."

"That's kinda really suspicious..," Jon says, "Maybe they have something to do with the crimes, or whatever, that they're seen around?" Jon points out the obvious.

"Probably." Mark isn't very concerned, though.

~~~

It was around 2 in the morning. Matt had left awhile ago, though Mark and Jon had been watching TV for a long while afterwards. The two both seemed determined to stay awake longer than the other, in a silent competition.

They were watching a show called Ducktective (Mmm, more references). Ducktective was a show about, well, a detective duck who went around "solving mysteries". Though all the duck actually did was quack at things.

The show was insanely boring, though. It was entrancing. So entrancing that Mark hadn't even noticed that Jon was now passed out on the couch beside him.

At least he hadn't until there was suddenly extra weight on his right shoulder...

Jon was now asleep, leaning on Mark's shoulder. Score.

This is platonic. Totally.  
I think.

Mark put his arm around Jon, pulling him a little closer. Still platonic. Closer still.

The door started opening. (100% not lame excuse to stop writing this part)

ABORT, ABORT. Mark pretended nothing happened, and had gently pushed Jon off of him. And in came Eduardo. "Where have you been all day?" Mark asks, in genuine confusion.

Eduardo doesn't say anything, and wanders off down the hall, probably to his room. Rude.

Mark watched the hall for a second before turning his attention back to the TV. Ducktective was still on. It's a sign from heaven to stop watching TV and go to sleep. After shutting the TV off, he felt to lazy to move, so he fell asleep on the couch, totally not purposely leaning on Jon's shoulder.

~~~

A loud thud rang through the room as the two pilots, covered in dust, dropped the file on Tord's desk. He hadn't seen to this project in years, as it had failed, but he now knew how to make it work. 

The pilots walked out, murmuring to each other as they closed the door. Tord placed his hand on the folder, swiping dust off of it. A big plume of dust followed. Patryk was right, he should clean that place out every once and again.

He opened the big folder, and played the three inner lying folders in a horizontal line so he could see them all properly. He knew everything about the three men whose pictures were in their respective folders. He also knew everything about their doppelgangers.

Tord sighed a little, thinking about said doppelgangers. That led him to thinking about the 'original' three men. How did they fail so bad? Where did it go wrong?

The answer was simple, one was missing, and soon the missing individual will rejoin the other three, and Tord's plan will go smoothly from there. World domination was just around the corner, he could see it now.

You see, these people were artificial. All of them were. But they weren't robots, either. They had a brain washing-like technology embedded inside them, and that allows them to potentially be controlled like a mindless zombie.

Though, since they've never been controlled, because of a missing variable, it may or may not work that well at first.. No worries, though.

Tord decided to look over the files of these three men. 'E' first. Here is some of what it reads.

"Test Beta 0012 - 0012 is being unresponsive. It refuses to speak, move, eat, etc. 0012 is looking to be a failed version of Test Alpha 0011. We may have to discard of it and try again. We asked it a few questions-

How do you feel? No answer. Do you trust us? No answer. What do you think about? No answer. If you had to kill another Test Beta, who would you kill? No answer.

'It' was never discarded, though. They had wiped his memories clean, like the rest, and shoved them out into the world. Next, 'M'.

"Test Beta 0022 - 0022 has given no signs of emotion or thought processing. It responds, unlike 0012, but response times vary, depending on the complexity of the question. It's only sign of emotion is fear, directed towards 0012. 0022 acts nothing like 0021, which is a good sign. It only ever answers with one word responses. We asked it a few questions-

How do you feel? "Sick." Do you trust us? "No." What do you think about? "Safe." If you had to kill another Test Beta, who would you kill? "0022."

And , 'J'.

"Test Beta 0032 - 0032 is the most lively of the 0002's. It is in complete reverse of 0031. 0032 seems shy, but friendly, unlike 0031. All states, positive. We asked it a few questions-

How do you feel?  
"Okay, but a little scared."  
Do you trust us?  
"Yes."  
What do you think about?  
"The stars. I'd like to see them with the other's some time."  
If you had to kill another Test Beta, who would it be?  
"I don't want to hurt anyone. I'd hurt myself before I could hurt them."

There was a fourth and final folder.

"Test Delta 0002 - 0002 wants nothing to do with the other 0002's. It lashes out at them if they try to go near. Same result for soldiers. We asked it a few questions-

How do you feel?  
"Like I want to not answer your stupid questions."  
Do you trust us?  
"Hell no"  
What do you think about?  
"Watching you all drop dead to the floor."  
If you had to kill the other Test Delta, would you?  
"Yes."

Tord wanted to read the remaining files to refresh his memory. But alas, his pilots had left awhile ago, and he didn't want to wander the base to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH, MY HAND HURTS AND I THINK ITS ABOUT TO FALL OFF  
> Sorry for such a short chapter (imo) my hanD WAS KILLING ME. But now I have something to go off of for the next chapter. So all isn't bad 
> 
> I felt like I was writing out an SCP at the end of this, lol
> 
>  
> 
> SCP's be gr8 m8


	6. -Insert Creative Name Here!-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paultryk, Jon, Eduardo, Tord, and "Test Alpha 0013" POV's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my tablet again... my hands have tragically died.

Patryk wasnt to keen with Tord's current idea. He was planning to use a discarded project, that was nearly forgotten. The problem was none of them knew they weren't entirely human..

He is pretty sure that Tord has started messing around with one of them. He can see everything it sees, hears, feels, etc. It's kind of creepy, if you ask Patryk.

Anyway, he and Paul were back in that old, dusty room looking for the other folder. There was a small debate on whether it contained three, four, or five folders. Though, Patryk didn't really care.

The two were covered in dust again. How nice. If he had to come in this room again, he's cleaning it with a tactical nuke.

Paul found it this time, "Is this it? It looks kind of like the other."

"They both look like simple folders, Paul.."

"Close enough." He pulled the folder out from under a box it had been shoved under. 

This folder was even older than the last. It more than likely contained the Test Alphas and the remaining Test Delta.

You see, Test Alphas were first. They were the control and weren't seperated from Test Delta. Test Betas were the experimental versions, and opposites. They rarely came in contact with their respective Test Delta. Test Deltas were just there to test the Test Alphas and Betas, and had no real purpose.

Then there was a singular one they referred to as Test Zed. It was made unintentionally, and acted very different, as it was not a clone, and had none.

"I guess we take this to Red Leader now?" Paul questions, while trying not go inhale dust, or better yet, dust bunnies.

"Yes."

~~~

It was morning, and- "WHY IS MARK ON MY SHOULDER." was the first thing Jon thought of once he woke up. If you couldn't tell, Mark was leaning on Jon's shoulder. He didn't know how he felt about this.

It gave him a weird feeling, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Kind of queasy, but not quite. Jon couldn't get up because Mark was leaning on him, but he also didn't want to wake Mark up. That's just rude.

After awhile, Eduardo walked down the hall towards the kitchen, but stopped when he saw Jon watching him.

"Could you help get Mark off me?" Jon decided to ask him. Eduardo opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it and continued into the kitchen. Rude. Jon huffed loudly, making sure Eduardo could hear him. If he had he didn't plan on acknowledging it.

Jon went against his former thought, and tried to push Mark off of him. Unsurprisingly it worked, and he was still asleep. Mission accomplished. Jon followed Eduardo into the kitchen.

"Thanks for all the help, Eduardo!" Jon says, jokingly. Eduardo still doesn't reply. "Uhm, are you okay?" as expected, no reply again. "Right... I'm just gonna eat breakfast then."

~~~

"Test Alpha 0011 - 0011 is very talkative, and wants everyone to be friends. It often is found talking to soldiers who may walk by, whether they will respond or not. We asked it a few questions-

How do you feel?  
"Good."  
Do you trust us?  
"Yes, no one has done anything wrong!"  
What do you think about?  
"Fluffy cats.."  
If you had to kill another Test Alpha, who would it be?  
"Doesn't kill mean dead? And dead means gone forever."

~~~

Tord had his feet crossed on top of his desk, his hands bent behind his head, when the two pilots came in once more. "We finally found it..." Paul grumbled, dropping the folder on Tord's desk.

Tord adjusted his position so that he was simply sitting in the chair now, "I need you two to find and bring these three back here to the base." he hands the pilots the folders of the Test Betas.

"While you do that, I'll start working on fixing their coding."

Paul and Patryk salute, take the folder, and exit the room.

~~~

(Try to figure out who this is :3c )

His eyes opened suddenly. It was dark. "Where am I?" he thought to himself. He sat up, putting his hands on his eyes, rubbing them. His body was so stiff he was sure he'd become a lump of wood.

Standing up now, he had one main thought. That being that it's either insanely dark, or he's blind. Great, either way doesn't help him right now anyway.

He reaches out his hands to see if anything is directly in front of him. Sure enough, he feels a slick surface about a foot, or two, from his current position. He follows it, and finds that this slick wall is surrounding him.

Even better. He was probably kidnapped for all he knew, and what a surprise that would be if it were true.

He huffed, and sat down, leaning on the wall. What was he supposed to do now? As if answering his question, a sliver of light momentarily makes it's way into the room, and it's blinding. A man's silhouette is seen, before the light disappears again.

Footsteps make their way over to him until all is quiet.

"Hello. Do you know why you're here?" a slightly familiar voice asks out. He can't place a face or name with the voice, though.

"No. No I don't. Care explaining?" he asks, angrily and confused.

"Well, your body went into a state of momentary paralysis, so we retrieved you."

What? "Okay, two things, chum. One, speak English, and two, who's we?"

The man sighs, "You died, we brought you here, now you're not dead. And as for your second question, I can not tell you"

"So am I like some kinda zombie...?"

The man sighs once more, "No. I can not tell you how you're alive either."

He huffs again, "Why you gotta be so secretive, man." but the man doesn't reply. He's almost convinced the man had left, it's dead silent.

"Well," the man begins again, "I best be leaving now."

"Wait!" he almost yells after him, panicked, "How long will I be here?"

"Until you're not useful to us anymore." with no further elaboration, the man leaves, and it's quiet again.

What the FUCK does that even mean!?

~~~

Eduardo was sitting at the table while Jon was turning the cupboards inside out trying to find.. well, something. He hadn't felt like saying much, if anything at all, so he has been silent all day. He may as well dress up as a mime at this point.

Jon's kitchen tantrum was finally over, and he had a plate with two pieces of toast, butter haphazardly spread on them. Jon looked up at Eduardo, "Why are you so quiet? You're supposed to be loud!" he takes a pout.

That's the problem, Jon. Eduardo tries to say something, but he can't. His vocal chords aren't cooperating very well with him today. Oh well, that's fine. He'll pretend he was being a mime all day.

Jon gives him a look of disappointment at Eduardo's silence.

After awhile of silence, Mark appears in the kitchen, looking asleep on his feet. He goes and sits at the table, resting his head on it tiredly. That's what happens when you stay up late, Mark.

"I think someone broke Eduardo." Jon says to Mark, who looks over at Jon. "He's being really quiet." Danke, captain obvious. (Danke means thank you in German for those who don't know)

 

"He was like that last night when he got back home. Maybe he's just really tired like I am.." It looked like Mark was about to fall asleep again.

Jon sighs, watching Eduardo, now a mime. Jon and Eduardo end up staring at each other awkwardly for awhile, before Jon leaves the room.

~~~

(unnamed POV thingy again)

He was still stuck in the little cage-like area, but there were three people in the room now. One of them was asking questions that made no sense to him, while scribbling on his clipboard every time he did something.

"Do you remember your name?"

Silence. No he did not remember his name, and come to think about it, his memories were getting foggiest by the minute. "No."

"You are Test Alpha 0013." He replies matter of factly.

"What kind of name is that?"

"Your name."

This man speaks in what seems like riddles to him, "Yeah, let's all pretend that Test Alpha whatever-the-heck is a normal name for a human being."

"Oh, you're jobsite as human as you think."

What? "Listen buddy, I don't know who you and your little friends are supposed be, but I'm clearly human."

The man simply smiled at that, jotting more things down. He didn't say anything after that. He and the other two men walked out the room, leaving him alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an idea for a new story, so I might have two of them going on at the same time. If so, I'll update this one, then the other, and go back and forth to keep it consistent. Unless I completely run out of ideas for one...
> 
> I had to go to my brother's choir concert at his school today, and Idk how, but it gave me a few cool ideas.
> 
> One idea (may not be used) has Edd in it, despite he's kinda a dead pancake right now, according to Eduardo.


	7. Captured, They Are (what? im not Yoda. totally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paultryk, Matt, and Jon POV's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOI-  
> I had this done on the 11th, but wanted to make it longer. On the 12th my mind tragically died and stopped it's imagination. And then the today (13th) I decided it wasn't to short to upload, though I think it ends a bit weirdly.

Paul and Patyrk were wandering around nearby where the Red Leader used to live before, well, he blew up nearly an entire neighborhood. They had no idea where they were supposed to find these three, but they couldn't go back empty handed.

"This is a load of bullshit." Paul mutters.

Patryk looks over at him, faintly surprised, "What is? The fact we're probably not going to find them, or that were taking back three oblivious men to lost all sense of self control to pyschotic maniac?"

Paul pretends to think about it, "Both."

After awhile they were walking around what looked to be some kind of downtown. People were eyeing them suspiciously, trying to stay far away from them, though not really accomplishing that due to the amount of people.

They're about to give up and turn around until Partyk points something out, "Wait- isn't that one of them!?"

Paul turns to look where Patryk is frantically pointing, and they see a ginger wandering around, looking bored. The two stupidly stood there staring at him, not knowing what to make of this. That is, until the ginger turned around and saw them. They recognized the face, and started running over to him, and the other ran away. Great, time for a wild goose chase.

~~~

Matt was slowly wandering around downtown with nothing better to do. As he walked he looked around at the unfamiliar buildings. Of all his time of living in this place, he'd never been here long enough to recognize anything. At most, he'd probably driven (or perhaps ran) through here a couple times with Edd and Tom, and perhaps Tord too.

Speaking of Tord, sometimes he'd wonder what the Norweigan was up to now. He got his robot, killed his nemesis, but now what? As far as Matt knew, Tord and his infamous robot hadn't been seen not even once after the whole ordeal happened, which confused Matt. Well, a lot of things confused Matt, but this really boggled him.

It was nearing winter, the wind chilled him as he kept walking. He started recognizing a few buildings, turned a corner, and saw the hospital. How had he ended up here? As far as he knew, the hospital was a good four, maybe five, blocks from the outskirts of downtown.

Matt had stopped for a moment when he recognized where he was, and spun around going back the way he had come. He remembered when he left that morning that Eduardo had been unusually silent, not that he was complaining or anything. He quite preferred a silent Eduardo, as if someone had pressed the mute button on him.

Before he knew it, he was back to the now slightly familiar buildings of downtown, but on the opposite side of the street, still walking slowly to kill time. He felt eyes watching him, and looked around a bit before he found two people staring at him from the other side of the road.

Other random people were eying said people suspiciously and trying to stay far away from them. Why? They were two of those blue-clad army people Matt remembered seeing on the news not long ago, except obviously different ones than from on the TV. Matt at the soldiers had a staring contest until the two starting running haphazardously across the street, and it took him a moment to realize they were going straight for him. What??

In the next moment Matt had spun around, a panicked look on his face, and sprinted down the sidewalk not caring where he was going.

"Wait!" One of them called out to him, but he ignored them. These people had to be trouble, right? Whether they were or weren't he kept running. That is until he was doubled over with a hand on the building beside him as he tried to catch his breath. He had no idea if he was still being followed, or where he was.

The place was pretty desolate and silent. Not long after, he heard the sound of footsteps, and he turned around just after the two soldiers rounded the corner, and stopped in their tracks once they saw him.

Matt, who was still gasping for breath, didn't move as the two rushed up to him, grabbing either of his arms so that he couldn't escape even if he tried. Great.

"He isn't one of them, is he?" One says, looking pointedly at the other. "No, he's not one of the ones we're looking for, but he's one of them. I think Red Leader would prefer him in his posession just in case."

With that, before Matt knew what was happening, he was hit on the head (he blacked out), and dragged away.

~~~

Jon was laying on his bed, staring at, rather than watching, the TV in his room. Lately, he felt really lonely, or isolated. Eduardo hadn't spoken in quite some time now, and Mark was being quieter than usual too. Not that Mark usually talked that much. He responded to Jon less and less whenever he talked to him.

Then there was Matt. He had gone out awhile ago, and still wasn't back. Jon was worried, but it wasn't like Matt being gone for a few hours instantly meant something bad had happened. Jon had shrugged it off.

He goes to stand on floor, turning off his TV and throwing the remote onto his bed. He pushes the door to his room open and abruptly stops. Both Mark and Eduardo are over by the door. Leave it to the silent guy, and the almost silent one to answer a door..

Jon wanders over, curiously, and glimpses two people at the door. The one in front was trying to talk to Eduardo or Mark, and the one behind looked insanely bored.

"U-Uh, what's going on?" Jon spoke up, everyone turning in his direction. Oh, okay. "Thank god, one of them actually talks." One of the men mutters from behind the other.

Jon was able to see the two now, and he faintly remembers seeing uniforms like their's on TV. "What do you want?" he asks, a little anxiously.

"Do you know who this is?" The man in front says, holding up a picture of someone who looked familiar, also in the same uniform as them.

After a moment, Jon's eyes widened in realization, "Isn't that the guy who lived with our neighbors?" He questioned his friends.

"Yes." Mark replied, now looking at the soldiers in confusion.

"What's his name," Jon thought for a moment, trying to remember his name, "Todd, or something like that?"

The two soldiers looked at each other, looking startled, before quickly returning their attention to Jon. "Er, no, it's Tord."

Eduardo looked like he was about to slam the door in their faces, but he hadn't quite yet. "Why do you ask?" Jon questions, confused.

"He wants to talk to you three."

The three shared a look of surpirse and shock, "Why the hell would he want to talk to us?" Eduardo suddenly says, making Jon jump a little after not hearing his voice for so long. Not what he expected.

The soldiers looked startled, "Well, uh-" the one speaking glances to the other, "we can't exactly tell you."

Eduardo looked skeptical, "You expect us to go along with you, willingly, to the guy who blew up countless houses, and killed one of our neighbors?"

Jon spoke up in a quite voice, "I wouldn't mind it. Talking to him I mean." and all eyes were on him again, surprised.

"He almost killed you, Jon. He killed that Tom guy, which killed Edd too. Why would you ever trust him? He's a psychopath!" One of the soldiers flinched a little.

"I know what he did! But why does he want to talk to us? He has no quarrel with us, and never has. And in all honesty, he wasn't trying to kill me in the first place."

There was a little silence before Mark spoke up again, "If Jon's going, I'm going with him." The soldiers glanced at eachother again, something unspoken passing between them as they looked to Eduardo once more, already knowing his answer.

Eduardo growled, then sighed in defeat, "I guess that means I have to go too. But I swear, if you're pulling anything, I'm dragging these idiots out of there."

~~~

The two soldiers had led the three towards their old neighborhood. Very few people lived there still, and the crater was still there, as well as everything else. It looked like nothing was touched, which was kind of weird.

"Why did you bring us here of all places?" Eduardo asks, pissed off at what had happened here months prior. The two soldiers didn't respond, but seemed to slow their pace as they walked by the crater.

Jon stopped for a moment, and then walked over to the crater, looking down at what used to be their neighbors houses. "Jon, what the hell are you doing?" Eduardo asks, watching him walk over to the edge of the crater.

"Isn't it kinda weird to think a house used to be here? That people used to be here?" Eduardo didn't know what he could possibly say to that, and now Mark was watching Jon as well.

Jon half walked, half slid down into the crater, while Eduardo and Mark walked over to the edge curious as to what their friend was doing.

Jon walked over to a darkened area in the center of the crater, and looked at it for a moment. He pointed to it, "This was where Tom was, wasn't it?"

"Jon, what the hell are you doing?" Eduardo repeats, and watches as Mark goes down too. Eduardo glances behind him to see the two soldiers idly standing where they had left them, whispering to each other and paying them no attention.

Jon bent over, spotting something blue on the ground, and ran a finger over it to figure out what it was. It was cloth. Mark was standing next to him as he picked it up, turning it in his hands, examining it.

"That's probably from Tom's hoodie." Mark states, looking at the cloth in Jon's hands.

Eduardo goes down into the crater as well, and grabs Mark and Jon's hands, pulling them out of the crater, "This isn't why we're here, idiots. I thought you both wanted to talk to that pyscho."

Mark grumbles as he's pulled away from the crater, and Jon has a weird look on his face. Once they're all out of the crater, the two soldiers look at them, "Took you long enough."

Eduardo rolls his eyes at them, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"You'll find out shortly." The other soldier said, pulling out what looks like a walkie talkie, but with a big button on it instead of a speaker. He hits the button, but nothing happens. At least yet.

Something seems to click in Jon's head, and finds he's suddenly blacked out. This happens to Eduardo and Mark as well.

~~~

Patyrk walks over to the three men, now on the ground, and sighs. "Now we have to haul them all the way back to the car.

Paul walks over to stand besides Patyrk, "Welp, they won't lift themselves, now will they? And the car's not that far away." he says as he hauls one of them over his shoulder.

Patyrk takes another, and they have to each half carry the third. Lucky for them, said car was just down the road, a few houses over. They were able to dump the three into the back without any suspicion from other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback, btw! :3


	8. Everyone Appears to be Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul, Alpha 0013, and Jon POV's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! I had to put this on a mini hiatus because of the holidays and lack of ideas. I had to work on a Christmas animation for my YT, draw some stuff for people for Christmas, etc, etc, but now I have a better idea of where I want the story to go!  
> Things other than this, "HE OPENED HIS EYES AND, WHAT'S THIS? OH NO- HE WAS CAPTUREDEDEDED NOOOOOO" should be happening in the next chapter (or two Idk. Don't hold me to that, lol)

Paul, after hesitating, knocks on the Red Leaders door. After a moment or two the door opens and he was met with his leaders bored face.

"They're here now sir." Paul says, handing the three pictures, that the Red Leader had given him and Patyrk awhile ago, back, "As well as another you probably know."

Tord was silent for a moment, staring at the pictures now in his hand, "And what about the other two?"

"The one we took a day or two ago is still here and completley oblivious. We have what's left of the other."

Stepping away from the door, Tord placed the pictures back in the correct portfolios. Turning around again, "What about Zed? It's not needed, but we should still probably contain it as well."

Paul had stepped into the room by now, "The second one has seen it, I'm pretty sure, but we have no idea where its current where abouts may be."

After silence from his leader, Paul continued, "Would it really be worth it to waste time looking for the Zed? It was mistakenly made, and has no counterpart. We don't know what it may do around the Deltas."

"That's just it, we don't know what it could do. It may never do anything, but you never know, and in this line of work any bad possibility must be considered and contained."

"Wasn't the other Delta lost way back when it was made? Do you know what happened to it?"

Tord deadpans, "Why of course I know what happened to it, I just don't know where it is now. We were stupid enough to throw it out, so we have to find it again."

"Well, we could use that Delta with the Zed, since it's, you know, dead and all. It wouldn't be able to affect it the same way it may a living Delta."

"The second and third are also dead."

"Right, but they're still animated, unlike this Delta."

"It'd be smarter if I was around it, that way I can monitor it better, after all."

"This is a bad idea, Red Leader.., no one knows anything about it at all. Remember the Prototypes? The 'Delta' then was dead too, and there was a make-shift 'Delta' to replace it. The 'Delta' completely tore the Protos apart and tried to get to bystanders monitoring it. Monitoring this Zed yourself isn't a good idea.

"You seem to be forgetting something. Surely if I can command an entire army I can hold my own against some stupid robot." Tord was sneering.

Paul took a step back, "R-Right. Well, I guess I'll go send out some people to find our Zed and bring it back. In the mean time, what do we do with the two reanimated ones?"

"Keep them away from the rest, we don't want to risk them becoming hostile if they recognize each other."

After a moment Paul nods and walks out of the room, heading towards a conveniently placed group of soldiers.

~~~

The man came back in the room, hauling someone's limp form with him. He couldn't tell who it was though, all he saw was silhouettes. However, once the two figures didn't have the door behind them anymore they were no longer visible.

A thump was heard, and the man left again. The other guy must be in the room with him now, surely?

He waited awhile before speaking, "Hello? Are you okay?"

There was silence before the stranger spoke, "Where am I? I shouldn't be here, and who are you!?" They spoke in a panicked voice.

"I'll be honest here, I don't know where we are, and some rude guy won't tell me anything about anything."

He heard some shuffling, "How long have you been here?"

"A day or two, can't really tell."

~~~

Jon opened his eyes only to be blinded by bright lights around him. After blinking quite a few times, his eyes adjusted and he looked around.

He appeared to be in a normal room, except it was quite barren. There was only a, er, "bed", and a slit at the top of the wall posing as a window. Fancy. The door looked like one of those classic dungeon doors; made of wood, or whatever, with bars towards the top as a window.

Looking through said door window, he could see the hallway where many of the same door were. He couldn't quite see into the one across the hall from his, though.

He gave up trying to see out into the hall, and backed away from the door. Now he was simply standing in the middle of the room with no clue what to do about this situation.

Maybe if he wasn't so quick to trust two random people, this wouldn't have happened. To late now, oh well, that's not the problem anymore, anyways. The new problem was he had no idea where he was.

After awhile of doing nothing he heard a familiar grunt from across the hall. He looked back out the doors window to try again at seeing inside the room opposite his.

He tried guessing who was in there, and softly called out, "Eduardo? Is that you?"

Sure enough, he could now see Eduardo across the hall from him, "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know."

"This situation is exactly why parents tell their kids not to follow strangers to their vans. Maybe."

"You didn't have to follow me though, you know."

"If I hadn't then both you idiots would have no clue what to do. Is Mark even here?"

"You don't know what to do either..," Jon thought to himself before he responded, "I don't know."

"I'll laugh if he isn't even here."

"What?" Oh, there's Mark.

"Oh, hey Mark." Eduardo says, as if his previous statement was never said.

"Hi."

Eduardo and Mark were now talking to each other, but Jon wasn't listening. He was trying to come up with some way to get out of here.

"Woulda guys shut up? Just because you're stuck like this doesn't mean you can't not be all panic-y and stuff." One of those two soldiers from before made his way into Jon's vision.

"What do you want with us?"

"Quite frankly, I'd rather not have taken you here at all, but if I hadn't things would have gotten messy. Really messy."

Silence, "Oh, and don't worry about your ginger friend, he's elsewhere."

When did they get Matt? That must have been why Matt supposedly had spent 5 hours walking around aimlessly.

"What do you want with us?" Jon asks, timidly.

"Well, I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough."

"How soon is soon supposed to be?" Eduardo was glaring at the soldier.

"As soon as a man hunt ends. Knowing how the thing we're looking for is a complete nutcase, it'll be soon."

"Who are you looking for?"

"You'll probably recognize it when you see it. Now then, stop talking so loud, this hall echoes, you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll be writing shorter chapters from now on. Especially since they've been slowly getting shorter anyway..  
> This will hopefully mean I won't take as long to write them ^-^"
> 
> Have a merry Christmas!


	9. Is That you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord, Matt, 0013, and Test Zed's POV's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy, look another chapter, lol.
> 
> The original plot and ideas for this is kinda trashed since I've gotten new ideas. So many things I originally intended probably won't happen, which I guess doesn't really effect anyone else but me. It'll be a train wreck, but I'll keep writing it anyway. All of this was written on the fly. =w=

Tord was walking through the halls. The most noticeable noise was his footsteps, though he could hear faint chatter from the direction he had come from. The man he had sent a search for, the Zed as they called him, had been found a few hours ago. They learned he was also oblivious. But that's now what he was concerned about right now. He was headed towards the four who had been captured the day before.

He turned down one hall, and stopped in the middle of four doors, two on either side. Sure enough, someone started yelling at him, "You! This is your fault, what do you want with us!?" Silly Eduardo, it's obviously not good.

"Shut up, you swine. I've no need with you or your little buddies right now." He stepped in front of where Matt was, being in the fourth room. "However, I need to start correcting where things went wrong."

Tord unlocks the door and heads towards Matt who is staring at him with wide eyes, "T-Tord?" Tord was standing in the doorway, giving Matt no possible escape.

"Do you know what you did?" Matt continued.

Tord's face gave nothing away as they spoke, "I hid an army behind your backs. I blew up a neighborhood, Tom most likely with it. I almost blew up our pathetic neighbor, too. Now I'm fixing everythi-"

"Fixing? No, you're not fixing anything! You killed Tom and Edd!" Matt interrupts him.

"Now I'm fixing everything, and if I were to tell you how you wouldn't understand. Therefore, shut up and come with me." Tord pulls Matt out of the room and continues down the hall.

Matt is skidding his shoes on the ground, trying to walk backwards, though it doesn't work very well, "You killed them, Tord! They were your friends, and you don't even care?"

They reach the end of the hallway, and face a door. There is a single light, and it is very dim. Tord shoves the door open and pushes Matt inside, "This is why I could never feel bad about killing them. Well, besides that I lost that ability long ago.." "Wait- what?" Tord continues as if Matt had never spoken, "They're right here. Well, mostly anyways."

He forcefully shoves Matt into the room, closing the door soon after. Matt was now left in the dark both literally and figuratively.

~~~

Tord walked back down the hallway, earning disgusted remarks from Eduardo once more. He ignored him, and the other two, and walked back out into the main hall. He glances back towards the hall he just came from, sighing, "I'll need to shut that one up if I go back down there again any time soon."

He went the opposite way from where he had originally come from, towards the old storage room where had the two pilots looking around in not long ago. Once inside he rummaged around until he found another folder, akin to the one the pilots had found when they had been here.

Without another thought he grabbed it and left towards his office. He threw the folder onto his desk near the other. A cloud of dust sprung up from the folder, how annoying. The folder he just brought in was much bigger than the other. He could only assume it was because this one had two sets of information rather than one like the other.

He stared at the folder another moment, deciding if he wanted to look at it just then or not. He never got to decide, as a soldier opened the door, "Sir, Zed's been secured. Uhm, Patryk said you wanted to monitor it yourself?"

Tord stared at the man for a moment before sighing, "Yes, yes I did."

The soldier nodded, then leaving, his hurried footsteps echoing around the halls. Tord sighed again, walking towards where this Zed was being held.

The thing about Zed was that it never spoke, much like one of it's counterparts. But this was also a huge problem, as it had no duplicates like the other mute one had. No one knew if it was passive or aggressive, or anything it may do. To put it outright, everything was in shambles with so many of them damaged in some way, a few "dead", a couple probably about to die.

Thinking back on it now, the mortality rate for these things wasn't all that good. The entire first set of them all managed to kill each other, the second set was half dead, one dying, which left only one, who was a complete nut burger now, and the third set had one dead. Him being the one to go in seemed like a surefire way to end with Zed dead in the end. He hadn't the best reputation for this kind of thing.

Anyhow, Tord was now standing outside where this Zed guy was being held. He unlocks the door, and pushes it open.

~~~

"Shh, someone's coming." 0013, as he decided to call himself after many arguments about it, said.

"I think they're at the other end of the hall right now."

The two sat in silence as they heard two sets of footsteps coming closer, though one sounded as if they were struggling. The door was opened, giving the two already there a look at someone they've never seen before. He shoved someone in and immediately closed the door, making it dark again.

It was silent for awhile before 0013 spoke up, "Hey, you okay?" he could vaguely see the other's figure, looking defeated on the ground. It seemed to stiffen after he had spoken.

"Uh, y-yeah," he sat up now, "I'm fine..," and rubbed at his eyes trying to will his eyes to see in the dark.

The other person, now called 0011 by that rude guy, spoke as well, "At least you're not shut up in a cage like we are." he laughs a little.

"But I'm still locked in a dark room by a man who ki-" he choked on his words and stared blankly into space for a moment, "Your voices are familiar, but it doesn't make sense..,"

"What doesn't make sense?" 0011 asks, looking confused now.

"If you two are who you sound like you are, you sh- what did Tord say again? 'They're right here'." and then realization hit him like a truck, "T-Tom? Edd? Is that you?"

The two looked at each other confused before 0013 voiced what they were thinking, "We honestly don't know..,"

"Oh.., okay..,"

-

'Just because they don't know their names doesn't mean it isn't them,' Matt thought to himself. They sound just like Edd and Tom, there's no way they aren't them, right? But what about the other thing that Tord said, 'Well, mostly anyways.' what was that supposed to mean?

~~~

He looked up as the door was opened, and someone stepped in, closing it behind him. He stayed still as the other walked a little ways into the room, glancing into a corner where a camera appeared to be.

"Hello, Zed."

Zed stayed in place, keeping a poker face.

"..Right. Well, you're probably confused as to what is happening."

He kept the poker face gig going.

Tord stared at him, a slight glare with it, "They weren't kidding when they said you wouldn't communicate." he sighs, "Well, I'll tell you whether you like it or not."

"I'll start with this first, I guess- you are a lab mistake, and no one knows how you exist in the first place. You just, well, appeared one day, and disappeared awhile after. Anyway, we've been recollecting others like you, yourself included, for what the majority says is "The Final Stand". That's about all I can tell you, the rest is confidential." he pauses, watching Zed's now confused face for a moment.

"All we need from you is for you to talk, to answer some questions that all the others were asked, and then you will be let go unharmed..,"

Zed scowls at Tord, not believing him in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is like an entire 17 days late, but I hope you all had a happy New Year!
> 
> I'll hopefully make sense of who this Zed guy is in the next chapter, but Idk ;-;  
> Basically, he only ever says one thing in the webtoon, so that'sa hint I guess, so I've turned him into a mute. Idk why.


	10. Update Chapter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short blurb of where this story will be going in the next few months. It's not dead yet! I won't let it die. If this dies my love of Eddsworld would sadly die with it haha so that's not happening

Hi! After a few months of not working on this I realize I forgot all my plans for this plot less story (as in I was winging it the whole time haha) and it'd be really hard for me to continue because I only know as much as anyone who's read it does...

 

I've since moved on to different things, as I don't enjoy Eddsworld quite as much, but I'd still try and be first in line if/when there's a new Eddisode though! I still like it, just not as much. My current addiction is Overwatch and I think I'm getting entrapped into TF2 again which I haven't really liked for a good two years now.

 

Uh, yeah. I decided this will be discontinued  _for now_. I'm much better at writing, as I've practiced writing during school hours with my own OCs and writing their stories and such. I hope to come back to this story in the future though, perhaps after what I started writing a yesterday (as of 5/21/2017) and completely rewrite the entire thing, or perhaps give it a plot I come up with prior to it this time..!

 

So my current plan for this is I'm going to be trying to write more and expand my skillset for writing because that's my alternative major for college if graphic design, my current choice, doesn't work out to well, and I in general still quite enjoy writing! I've recently been reading like all of this one person's stuff on here and I got really inspired by both their writing and amount of detail and it's inspired me to start writing fandom-related things again that I know people will probably read...

 

This story isn't dead yet! It  _will_ come back before long! I'll post another update chapter here for the first chapter of the new version of this (which will be a separate story by the way). Be seeing you!


	11. I'VE DONE IT FINALLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golly gee I've done it

Alright! So like a month later I've finally wrote the first chapter. One of my cats died and stuff (I talk about in the end note of the first chapter if you wanna know more on why this took so long lol)

 

So it'll be a bit different, but it's still dealing with robots. If anyone hadn't figured it out yet, Edd and Eduardo's crew (Tord and Todd (and Hellucard) included) were all robots of someone's design. That someone would have been the previous Red Leader before Tord but you know, whatever. Tord was going to turn them all into what they were supposed to be, super-human robot weapons of destruction. Something similar happens in the new one.

 

Right now it's called Microscopic since I'm crap at names, so it might change. It's starting at when Tord comes back rather than in this one where it started at the giant robot and all that jazz.

 

Here's thou link:

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/11318700>


End file.
